La venganza terminó en amor?
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sasuke busca vengarse de Naruto acostándose con la ojiperla (pues el rubio había empezado a enamorarse de Hinata), pero algo empieza a fallar en su plan... Sus sentimientos comenzarán a traicionarlo!


_**Da-chan:** Otra historia SASUHINA! *brinca de la emoción* Hace mucho vino a mí en un sueño... pero se me olvidó *cae de la silla* pero lo recordé y ahora lo escribo para que lo lean! xDx_

_ES MI PRIMER ONE SHOOOOOT!_

_Yo sé que parece largo, pero es sólo que quise hacerlo con énfasis en ciertos comentarios de la hisoria. Léanla, les aseguro que no se arepentirán! =D _

_**Disclaimer:** Como lo expreso en cada historia... Los personajes le pertenecen a Masa-chan, lo mío es la historia! Enjoy it! -disfrútenla-XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA VENGANZA TERMINÓ EN... AMOR?<br>_**

Nos ubicamos un año después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.  
>Donde los países y aldeas están en armonía y todo está de maravilla. <em>O eso aparentan.<em>

Sasuke fue derrotado por Naruto. El Uchiha comprendió que el Dobe era más fuerte, pero eso sólo dejó al pelinegro con un amargo sabor de boca...  
>Un sabor que no pasaba ni con sake!<p>

Luego de haber estado en contra de la aldea... ¿Quién vería a un ex-fugitivo con ojos bondadosos?  
>Esa mirada lo incomodaba... y Sasuke ocultaba ese sentimiento con rabia, fastidio, hacia los habitantes de Konoha.<br>En un momento creyó que era mejor pagar su crimen con la muerte!

No resultó...

Naruto intervino y quiso que el Teme viviera. El rubio lo consideraba un hermano.  
>Después de todo ¿Cómo negar la petición del Dios Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto?!<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la inmensidad de su casa, a las afueras de Konoha, Sasuke pasaba todo el tiempo.  
>Evitaba todo lo posible en salir al pueblo; eludía las miradas incómodas.<br>Abandonaba su casa por dos motivos: compra de víveres y misiones!  
>El único que lo visitaba, de vez en cuando, era Naruto...<p>

Nunca le abría la puerta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasó una semana sin los molestos gritos del Dobe afuera de su casa.  
>Sentía paz.<p>

Paz que no duró mucho.

Sus alimentos y demás artículos necesarios en el hogar se habían terminado. Era tiempo de salir de compras.  
>Mientras caminaba por las calles aquella mañana, escuchaba los cuchicheos y cotilleos de los aldeanos.<br>_—Ese es Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?_  
><em>—Qué hace aquí?<em>  
><em>—Deberían expulsarlo de la aldea!<em>  
><em>—No lo mires a los ojos... podría matarte...<em>

¿Cómo hacer oídos sordos a tales comentarios, si las miradas de las personas se clavaban como agujas en su mente?

Luego de esa interminable y agotadora caminata de una hora, para comprar los víveres de dos meses, el pelinegro regresó a casa.  
>No se encontraba de humor.<br>Estaba cansado de oír una y otra vez los murmullos de los chismosos; fue a dormir una siesta.

**-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

_—Qué haces?  
>—...?— Sasuke mira hacia al frente, había otro idéntico a él cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.<br>—Estoy harto de que esos estúpidos pueblerinos hablen de mí... Acaso no tienen vida propia?  
>—...—Sasuke miró por todas partes. Era un espacio vacio en tonos azules, como si estubiera en el agua; no obstante escuchaba a la perfección las quejas de su clon.<br>—Todo es culpa del maldito de Naruto. Debemos hacer que pague!_  
><em>—...— Sasuke levanta una ceja.<br>—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que técnicas con chakra no le afectarán...— el clon cierra los ojos por unos segundos. Los abre de golpe —Ataquemos en el único lugar en el que no tiene control..._  
><em>—...— Sasuke se llenó de curiosidad.<br>—Hablo de los sentimientos!— Sasuke eleva ligeramente ambas cejas —Por lo que sabemos, ese Dobe a comenzado a interesarse en la Hyuga... Allí está nuestra venganza!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-**

Sasuke abre los ojos lentamente, podía apreciar el piso de madera sobre él. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá.  
>Se acomoda y recuesta sobre el respaldar.<p>

—((Así que Naruto está interesado en la muchacha del Clan Hyuga...))— levanta una ceja y su boca hace una fea mueca hacia el costado.

Aquella noche dejó su casa y salío a caminar por la aldea.  
>Buscaba a alguien en particular.<br>Utilizó su sharingan y rinnegan para detectar la presencia de esa persona, pero no era muy útil. Hasta que se detuvo en un callejón a meditar las cosas...

—((Esa tal Hinata... Siempre a sido una muchachita engreída y despistada. Seguro que ni siquiera sale de noche a menos que alguien la escolte, hmp!))— así que el Uchiha regresó a su vivienda.  
>Al día siguente, por la mañana, decidió salir de nuevo.<br>Averiguaría dónde hallar a la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

¿En qué lugar puede estar una muchacha con las cualidades de Hinata?

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Así... cómo obtendría su venganza contra Naruto?  
>Luego de dar un pequeño suspiro de molestia, baja de los tejados de las casas y empieza a caminar por la aldea. Talvez se toparía con alguien que la conozca lo suficiente como para saber dónde ubicarla.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>

No, el Uchiha no era un tonto.  
>El primer lugar que revisó cuando despertó fue la mansión Hyuga, pero ella no estaba allí.<br>Por eso le tocó bucar por la aldea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>

—Sasuke-kun?— esa voz. La voz de alguien a quien no quería encontrarse.

No! No era el Dobe...

—No te había visto desde hace tiempo, Sasuke-kun! Cómo estás?— dice la pelirosa mientras se acerca a él corriendo con una sonrisa.  
>El pelinegro pensaba en ignorarla, como era la costumbre desde que estaban en la academia y cuando fueron el equipo 7...<br>Pero vino a su mente el plan...  
>Sasuke se detiene y voltea. Mira a Sakura con la misma expresión fría que lo caracteriza y sólo abre sus labios para decirle:<br>—Haz visto a Hinata?  
>Sakura quedó pasmada por la súbita pregunta.<p>

¿Sasuke Uchiha buscaba a Hinata? ¡¿Hinata Hyuga?!

¡En qué loco mundo se encontraba la pelirosa como para toparse con semejante pregunta!

—No sabes...— voltea y continúa caminado a paso seguro y altivo.  
>—N-no! Espera Sasuke-kun!— el pelinegro la mira de perfil —Es posible que esté en el campo de entrenamiento.<br>El joven de piel blanca y cabello negro se aleja de la pelirosa en dirección a los campos.  
>Sakura quedó sin más; sola. Viendo cómo el Uchiha se iba.<br>Él nunca se había interesado en nada ni en nadie...

—((Me hubieras hecho feliz con un simple _"Gracias, Sakura"_))— piensa la pelirosa con una mirada melancólica...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Estaba a una distancia prudente, fuera de la detección del byakugan. Envió una serpiente para que reúna información de lo que hacía la joven.  
>El Uchiha se recostó en un árbol. Cerró sus ojos.<br>Podía observar lo mismo que la serpiente.  
>—HIAAA! ... HIAAA! ... HIAAA!— se escuchaba a lo lejos.<p>

Era ella.

Hinata se encontraba practicando taijutsu con su propio clon de sombra.  
>Su estilo de pelea era femenino, casi como un baile. Pero al mismo tiempo era muy fuerte, veloz y ágil.<br>Sasuke la espiaba en silencio.

**. . .**

—SASUKEEE!— una voz escandalosa. El pelinegro abre los ojos y divisa al muchacho de cabello amarillo.  
>—Tsk!<br>—Teme! así que estás fuera de tu jaula-dattebayo!—dice con su típica sonrisa burlona.  
>Sasuke libera el jutsu, se levanta y camina hacia su casa.<br>—Oe! Quiero hablar contigo de algo!— sea lo que fuese, al Uchiha no le interesaba conocer nada sobre el rubio. Continúo caminando.  
>Naruto se molestó, pero lo conocía bien; Sasuke siempre se portaba como un cretino!<br>Corrió hacia el pelinegro y caminó a su lado.

¿Silencio durante la caminata?  
>JA!<p>

Apenas lo alcanzó empezó a hablar.  
>—Me da pena contártelo, Teme, pero necesito consejos... a-amorosos...— Sasuke ni pestañea. Después de todo Sasuke no quería saber nada!<br>Y por más que no quería ni mirar a Naruto, Sasuke debía seguir su plan, necesitaba información; sólo por eso abrió su boca.  
>—Por qué yo?— parecía que el pelinegro lanzaba hielo en vez de hablar. El rubio lo mira.<br>—Eh? ... Está más que claro.— El Uchiha sigue tan indiferente como siempre. Al Uzumaki no le importa su actitud y continúa —Eres como mi hermano mayor... además de que eres popular con las mujeres, seguro que sabes como tratarlas. Por eso te pregunto, Teme!  
>—Qué quieres saber?— palabras frías y sin emoción.<br>—Cómo la invito a salir... o... qué tan rápido debo avanzar... Cosas como esas!  
>—Yo no sé nada de eso.<br>—EEEHHH!  
>—Será mejor si le preguntas a Kakashi o Iruka.— y con esas simples palabras, el Uchiha desapareció.<p>

—Maldición! Ese Sasuke no me ayudó en nada... TEMEEE!— Naruto sólo pudo vociferar en el bosque. Luego fue a la aldea en busca de consejos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>

¿Qué era lo que buscaba Sasuke?  
>¿Cuál era el plan de venganza?<br>El Uchiha no buscaba matar a nadie, si con eso los calmo un poco...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>

Pasó un par de meses.  
>Sasuke había seguido a la ojiperla todo ese tiempo!<p>

¡¿Cuándo ella dormía o se bañaba?!

No.

Sasuke era un hombre frío, cretino y arrogante... pero no un pervertido. _Al menos hasta este punto de la historia... no._  
>Hinata había mejorado en los tres estilos de jutsus: ninjutsu, taijutsu e incluso genjutsu.<br>Pero la joven, en todo ese tiempo, no había notado los ojos ocultos del Uchiha.  
>Ella enfocaba su mente en el entrenamiento.<br>Quiería que alguien especial notara su progreso como ninja.  
>Y estaba dando resultados... pero no sólo de la persona que ella esperaba.<p>

Luego de todo ese tiempo de observación. Sasuke conocía un poco más a la muchacha.

Ella ayudaba en el hospital una o dos veces a la semana, cocinaba, era amable con todas las personas de la aldea y, asímismo, todo el pueblo la quería y respetaba mucho. Hacía el mercado, cuidaba un pequeño huerto detrás de su mansión, le gustaban los gatos y alimentaba a los animales de la calle, un par de veces la vio conversando con los animalitos... Le gustaba tocar las flores y ver como se movían con el viento.  
>Pero lo que más demandaba su tiempo, en lo que más se enfocaba, era en entrenar. Y dedicaba varias horas al día para ello.<br>Era un entrenamiento duro... y lo hacía sola.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Esa noche el plan se puso en marcha!

Sasuke salió de casa y fue a un puesto de dulces que Hinata acostumbraba visitar todos los viernes por la noche; sola.  
>Él se acercó.<br>Orgulloso de que su plan saldría a la perfección.  
>—Bienvenido! Qué desea apuesto caballero?— pregunta el dueño del local, que conocía de Sasuke, pero le interesaba un carajo la vida de los demás.<br>—Un dango.— esa voz fría e indiferente le era familiar; ella voltea —Enseguida joven!— expresa el dueño del local.  
>—Sasuke... kun?!— dice asombrada.<br>—Hola— la mira de reojo y luego se sienta junto a ella. Le era ventajoso que el local era pequeño y las otras sillas hayan estado ocupadas.  
>—Qué raro es verte en la aldea a estas horas.— comenta la Hyuga.<br>—Me cansé de estar en la casa. Así de simple.  
>—Si...— Hinata mira sus dulces de canela mientra una gota gigante recorre su cabeza.<br>—Estás ocupada mañana por la noche?  
>—Eh?— su expresión facial cambia rápidamente y lo mira confundida. Le sirven los dangos a Sasuke.<br>—Es una cita, Hinata.

Como un balde de agua fría; así se expresaba el Uchiha.

—P-pues... Sasuke-kun la verdad... yo... yo no...— después de expresarse tan normal como cualquier otra chica, ella empezó a tartamudear y sus mejillas tomaron un sutil e indiscutible tono rosa. —Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero tú...

Sí. Sasuke sabía que habían dos respuestas para ello.

Una sería por amor al Uzumaki... y la otra... por temor al Uchiha.  
>—Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero tú eres como un hermano!<br>—(( Qué?! ))— pensó el pelinegro. Eso lo confundió! La miró con indiferencia, aunque por dentro su curiosidad lo comía vivo.  
>Ella sonreía de forma natural.<p>

Jamás una sonrisa lo había impactado así.

El Dobe lo hacía; sonreía, pero era una muestra de alegría, no de amabilidad.  
>La había visto muchas veces en el rostro de la pelirosa, pero nunca, NUNCA había sentido un pequeño y diminuto fosforito dentro de su pecho.<br>—Yo... aprecio mucho tu invitación, pero...— la pelinegrazulada miró a un costado y se levantó de la silla. —Es tarde, es mejor que regrese a casa.  
>El Uchiha se quedó en blanco.<br>La Hyuga volteó —Traquilo, Sasuke-kun, no se lo contaré a nadie!— allí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.  
>Con eso último Hinata se perdió entre la multitud de habitantes que caminaban a esas horas.<p>

Ella no le tenía miedo.

Él esperaba que la chica le dijera:  
><em>"Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero a mi me gusta alguien más..." <em>o_  
><em>_"Yo, yo pues... no deboo estar... cerca de... ti..."  
><em>Sin embargo, ella dijo que lo apreciaba como un hermano.  
>Eso sólo lo escuchaba del idiota de Naruto.<br>Y por alguna razón, cuando ella lo dijo... se escuchaba totalmente diferente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

¿Qué pasó?  
>¿Acaso no se da cuenta que Sasuke, el gran y último Uchiha, la invitó a salir?<br>Bueno...  
>Eso le molestó un poco, lastimó su ego.<p>

Era Hinata Hyuga de quien se trataba al fin de cuentas.

En toda la aldea, era la única chica de su edad que no estaba interesada en él. Sino en el rubio.  
>Era lógico que sería un gran reto.<br>Incluso sería más complicado que ganar la guerra! _La que, por cierto, perdió... (¬_¬)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era momento de planear otra táctica.

¿Pero cuál?

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguente Sasuke fue llamado a la oficina de la Hokage.

—¿Qué quieres?  
>—Te daré una misión de rango D— Sasuke cruza su brazos —Pero necesito que llegue tu compañero.<br>—D? Incluso en rango S no necesito ayuda.— Tsunade golpea el escritorio con su mano en puño. —Sí que la necesitarás! Dudo MUCHO que tú puedas manejarlo solo!  
>—Hmp!—el Uchiha cierra sus ojos.<br>Un par de minutos después...

**(( TOC TOC TOC ))**

—Pasa!— grita la hokage.  
>—P-perdón Tsunade-sama... lamento la tardanza!— Sasuke abre un ojo y mira de perfil con molestia.<br>—((Es en serio, ella? Tsk! Debe ser una maldita broma!))  
>—Tranquila Hinata— luego de tomar un respiro se percata de la presencia del Uchiha. —Sasuke-kun!— la ojiperla se acerca al escritorio.<br>—Bien! Con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.— la quinta hokage le pasa un pergamino a cada uno. Luego de leer el contenido...  
>—Es una maldita broma, verdad?!— mientras mira a Tsunade con rabia.<br>—No.  
>—Yo no aceptaré esto!— Sasuke da media vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta la hokage se levanta de la silla.<br>—Está bien. Yo sabía que no servías para esta misión.— ella vuelve a sentarse y se cruza de brazos. Hinata solo observa la situación.  
>—Ella puede sola.<br>—Si no aceptas esta misión, entonces tendrás que ayudar en los cultivos a las afueras de la aldea. Decide rápido, que no soy una mujer paciente! Puede que seas más fuerte, pero aún estás bajo mis órdenes.

Sasuke aprieta con odio el picaporte de la puerta y da media vuelta.  
>Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo... y aunque la misión no era para nada de su agrado, era necesario si quería acercarse a la poseedora del Byakugan.<br>Mira a la Hyuga.

—Date prisa! Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido se terminará esta estupidez!  
>—S-sí!— responde Hinata. Y ambos abandonan la habitación. —C-con su permiso, Hokage-sama.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

—Aqui es Sasuke-kun.  
>—...— ambos entran.<br>—Ustedes son los enviados por la Hokage?  
>—Sí, señora.— Sasuke no movía ni un músculo. Una vena palpitante era lo único que se movía.<br>—Síganme, jovencitos.— una señora de unos setenta años, aproximadamente, los condujo a la parte trasera de la vivienda.  
>Hinata se quedó asombrada por la cantidad de infantes en esa habitación; Sasuke la seguía en silencio.<br>En la habitación habían 20 niños y niñas entr años de edad.

Sí!  
>Debían ayudar en una guardería por una semana; lo que demora una persona en curarse de la gripe.<p>

La encargada los miró y comezó a explicarse.  
>—Tengo dos mujeres que me ayudan a cuidar a estos pequeños, pero ambas tienen gripe y no quiero que los niños se enfermen.<br>—Cierre un tiempo.— dice fastidiado el pelinegro —Es mi única forma de reunir dinero para mis gastos. Soy una mujer sola, sin familia... — la ancianita se puso algo triste y Hinata quiso cambiar el tema.  
>—Q-qué es lo que debemos hacer?<br>—Mantenerlos entretenidos... Si uno llora, pues... es mejor que no pase. Gracias muchachos.  
>Con ello la viejita se retiró a descansar. Estaba muy vieja y cansada. Hinata obserba que Sasuke no tenía un rostro amigable.<br>—Si prefieres, Sasuke-kun...— él la mira —... puedes retirarte. Y-yo puedo cuidarlos. No se lo diré a la Hokage!— ella sonríe.

Allí estaba otra vez. Ese pequeño y diminuto fósforo, que calentaba su pecho.  
>Aunque él no lo notaba... o más bien no quería notarlo.<p>

—Crees que no puedo cuidar de unos niños de 5 años?  
>—Eh? Y-yo no dije eso! Es que... después...— Sasuke se acerca y toma en sus brazos a uno de los pequeños que jugaba con bloques. El pequeño niño de apenas 4 añitos vio la cara del Uchiha y comezó a llorar.<p>

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba frialdad, odio, y eso asustó al pequeño.  
>Unos pequeñines empezaron a hacer pucheros y otros a sollozar.<br>—Haz que deje de llorar, Sasuke-kun.— expresa preocupada la ojiperla al ver la situación que se venía.  
>Sasuke se quedó quieto con el pequeñito colgando de los brazos del Uchiha. Hinata se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía ni idea de como calmar a un infante.<br>Ella se acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Empezó a arrullarlo.  
>El bebé se calmó y poco a poco se quedó dormido.<p>

Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

Hinata siente que alguien la observa.  
>—Sa-sasuke-kun... yo...— estaba nerviosa —... no quise que... tu eres... yo... yo digo...— miró al suelo y se ruborizó.<br>Cerró sus ojos y en susurros dijo.  
>—El pequeño no crees que seas malo...— Sasuke lavantó una ceja —... es solo que tu rostro... bueno...— levanta la mirada —necesitas sonreir un poco!<br>—Hmp!— el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa de ironía.  
>—A-así es mejor!<p>

—((...!))— su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido cuando la vio sonreír.

Miró por la ventana.  
>Indiferente.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Pasó una semana y las ayudantes de la anciana, dueña de la guardería, se habían curado por completo.  
>—La paga se la envié a la Hokage, pero...— la abuelita metió la mano a su bolsillo y les pasó a los dos —Es un agradecimieto! Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo!<br>—No se preocupe.  
>—Insisto... No dejarás a una anciana como yo con la mano estirada, o sí?— la ojiperla se sintió incómoda por el gesto que hizo la señora y terminó aceptando.<br>—M-muchas gracias señora!— Hinata estira su mano y caen un par de monedas. Ambos se dirigen al despacho de Tsunade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

—Buen trabajo muchachos! Aqui está su paga.— comenta felizmente Iruka cuando les entrega la paga —Me sorprende mucho que Sasuke-kun haya aceptado un trabajo como este!  
>El Uchiha hace oídos sordos y comienza a retirarse del salón.<br>—Ah! Ya me enteré Hinata-san... Lo tuyo con Naruto.— y sonrie pícaramente —Felicidades!  
>—Eh... yo... p-pues...— y la kunoichi se sonroja —G-gracias, Iruka-san.<p>

Sasuke hace una diminuta y casi imperseptible pausa en su caminar; nadie se fijó.  
>Abre la puerta y sale de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Naruto pidió consejos a Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Shikamaru... incluso a Teuchi, el dueño Ichiraku.  
>El rubio tomó el valor para invitarla a salir y desde hace un mes se habían vuelto novios.<br>Toda la aldea lo sabía.

Menos Sasuke.

Él Uchiha pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, así que nadie sabía de su vida...  
>Y él no sabía lo que sucedía en la aldea.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Era tiempo de llevar a cabo la segunta táctica!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Un mensaje sobre el ascenso de Sakura como nueva Jefa de enfermería le llegó a Naruto en un ave que se posó en su ventana por la mañana.  
>El rubio estaba feliz por ello y quería celebrarlo con sus amigos.<br>Todos estaba en misiones...

Menos Hinata y Sasuke.

Pero eso no lo sabía el Uzumaki.  
>Así que se levantó y salió de su departamento para buscar y felicitar a la pelirrosa.<p>

¿En qué lugar encontrarías a una ninja médico?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

—Sasuke-kun?— el Uchiha se encontraba dejando un encargo en la recepción del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke ni voltea —Qué haces aquí?  
>—No es de tu incumbencia.— firma unos papeles de entrega y luega se dirige a la entrada. La pelirosa lo sigue.<br>—Te enteraste, Sasuke-kun!? ... S-soy Jefa de enfermería! No crees que es genial!  
>—Que te hace pensar que me interesa tu vida?— expresa fríamente sin mirarla. Sakura deja de caminar detrás de él y mira al suelo con mucha tristeza.—((Sasuke...))— el pelinegro desaparece una vez está fuera del edificio.<p>

La Haruno miraba el atardecer de un viernes, cuando escucha una voz familiar.  
>—SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!— ella mira a su derecha y vió como se acercaba Naruto corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa.<br>—((Naruto...))— ella intenta disimular la tristeza y le responde con otra sonrisa.

El rubio se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura.

—Él estuvo por aquí, verdad?  
>—Yo...— Sakura bajó la mirada y su vista se volvía borrosa.<br>—NO TE PREOCUPES-DATTEBAYO! No pienses en ese Teme! Hoy hay que festejar!— Sakura secó sus ojos y aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.  
>Ambos fueron a comer dulces al mismo lugar al que Hinata iba.<p>

En ese momento Hinata pasaba por allí.

Los vio juntos y sintió un vacio. Esta vez no sólo era un lugar vacio, sino que dolía... Aún más que antes, donde ella miraba a Naruto desde lejos.  
>Sasuke había inducido duda en la mente de la Hyuga durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la guardería.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

—Sasuke-kun?— el pelinegro voltea.  
>—Hinata...<br>—Yo... pues... — la Hyuga mira al suelo. Sasuke indica que tome asiento.

_Cuando estaban cuidando a los infantes Sasuke expresó:_  
><em>—Para olvidar las penas, nunca debe faltar el sake...<em>

Por tal motivo, cuando la ojiperla los vio juntos y hablando... ella se dirigió a la taberna donde, extrañamente, Sasuke estaba bebiendo.  
>Hinata toma asiento.<br>Ambos estaban en una mesa; solos. El Uchiha le pasa un vaso con apenas dos dedos de sake, mientras él bebía un vaso lleno.  
>—Y-yo... yo no bebo, Sasuke-kun...<br>—Como quieras...  
>Hinata mira el sake dentro del vaso. Su mirada... no era la Hinata que él observó por un tiempo... no era la misma chica tímida y alegre que conoció en la guardería.<br>—Tranquila, Hinata.— ella lo mira —... no se lo contaré a nadie...— ella se sorprende, al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella usó cuando rechazó su invitación a salir.  
>—Vi... vi a Naruto-kun... con Sakura-san...— susurra. Sasuke bebe su tercer vaso de sake.<p>

Así volvió a haber silecio, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

—Hinata mira por la ventana del local y se da cuenta que era muy tarde. Había anochecido.  
>—Mi padre se enfadará conmigo!— mecanicamente la muchacha bebió el contenido del vaso.<br>Su rostro se ruborizó y golpeó la frente con la mesa.  
>Sasuke abrió ambos ojos un poco asustado. Su mano estaba a punto de tocarla y la Hyuga se levanta como un resorte.<br>Sasuke se hace para atrás.  
>—Sasuke-kun! Quiero maaaaas!— grita la muchacha.<br>—((Tenía razón... Ella no resiste la bebida.))— una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro y sin tiempo que perder le sirvió un vaso lleno.

**(( GLUP GLUP GLUP ))**

La chica bebe de golpe el líquido dentro del vaso.  
>—jjjaaaaa... <strong>(( TOC ))<strong> Estuvo delicioso!— puso el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

La Hyuga había cambiado su personalidad completamente!  
>No era la típica jovencita callada y tímida que se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa. Ahora ella hablaba sin parar de lo que ella quisiera.<br>No tenía miedo a expresar sus ideas libremente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Pasaron tres horas en la taberna.  
>Ambos tenían las mejillas ruborizadas por el sake.<br>Sobre la mesa habían cinco botellas de licor.  
>—Narutooo... por qué no me quieres?<br>—...— Sasuke dejó de beber y empezó a observarla.  
>—Sasuke-kun... acaso soy fea? Acaso no soy talentosa como para que te fijes en mí?— lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, ella se recostó sobre la mesa. —Lo he amado desde que recuerdo... y ahora... cuando por fin creí que él me había aceptado... yo... yo... -snif snif-<br>—Mejor te llevo a casa...  
>—Naruto... kun...— Sasuke, quien había bebido mucho más que la muchacha, aún era capaz de mantenerse en pie.<br>Habían pocas personas en la calle.

Durante el camino Hinata murmuraba el nombre de Naruto.

Ella no soportó su peso y cayó.  
>—Hinata?<br>—zzzZZZ— se había quedado dormida.  
>Sasuke la levanta como a una princesa y se la lleva a casa.<br>Durante un momento la miró. Su piel suave y blanca, su cabello brillaba con la luz de las calles...  
>Mientras la cargaba, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal... pero no quería admitirlo. Negaba lo que sentía.<p>

El Uchiha no quería admitir que pensaba en ella como un ángel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Sasuke entra a una vivienda en particular.  
>Abre la puerta del dormitorio y la acuesta en la cama.<br>Ella se despierta.  
>—Eh...? Tengo calooor...— Sasuke estaba a un costado de la cama, viéndola.<br>La chica se sienta en la cama y se saca el abrigo.  
>Sasuke se asombra por la actitud de la chica; ella aún estaba ebria. <em>Y eso que sólo bebió un vaso y dos dedos de sake D=<em>

Ella voltea y se da cuenta que Naruto estaba junto a su cama.  
>—Naruto-kun, estás aquí!— la ojiperla se lanza sobre Sasuke y lo besa, creyendo que es el rubio.<p>

El Uchiha abre sus ojos tanto como le es posible.  
>Pero no la rechaza... depués de todo así era como terminaría su plan...<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

¿Qué era lo que Sasuke buscaba?  
>¿Cuál era el plan?<p>

Al comienzo Sasuke buscaba que Hinata se enamorara de él... pero eso sería imposible!  
>En especial cuando ella rechazó su oferta para la cita.<br>Luego cambió de estrategia y quiso que Hinata tubiera una mala idea de Naruto. Donde la pelinegrazulada creyera que el rubio aún amaba a Sakura.  
>Con ello la Hyuga cayó.<br>Como paso dos, era emborracharla y luego acostarse con ella.

¿Qué ganaba él desprestigiando a Hinata?

Sasuke quería que Naruto lo odiara y lo condenaran a muerte.  
>Después de todo siempre sería visto como lo que fue, un criminal; y no en lo que se había convertido...<p>

¿Pero realmente el Uchiha había cambiado?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y no quería alejarse de Naruto; quien en realidad era Sasuke.  
>Él la levantó delicadamente del suelo y la puso sobre la cama.<br>Él seguía besándola. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados.  
>Hinata tocaba la espalda amplia y varonil que tenia Sasuke bajo la ropa.<br>Él se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta.  
>Su pecho estaba bien definido, podía notarse los esfuerzos del entrenamiento que realizaba una vez cada dos días.<br>El Uchiha metió su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa que ella cargaba. La mano izquerda tocaba el cabello de la joven con mucha delicadeza.  
>Ella cedió a la sutil exigencia y se despojó de la blusa, dejando a la vista sus exuberantes pechos.<br>Ellos aún tenían sus ojos cerrados; el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Hinata y escuchó una simple frase que dejó que todo lo que hacía se terminara de golpe.  
>—Siempre te he amado... Estoy feliz de estar contigo, Naruto-kun...<p>

Dentro de Sasuke algo se rompió.

Dentro de sí mismo sentía un dolor terrible, como si muchos kunai se clavaran en todo su cuerpo... y delante de él estaba la Hyuga, sonriéndole.  
>Ella creía que estaba con su amor de la niñez; ella creía que él era Naruto.<br>Se levantó como un rayo, se metió al baño y cerró con pestillo. Prendió el foco y se miró al espejo.  
>—((Qué crees que haces?!))— Sasuke mojó su rostro —((Debes continuar con el plan! ... o acaso... o acaso...))— el Uchiha miró la puerta y en su mente apareció la cara de Hinata... veía su sonrisa —((Me habré... enamorado?!))<br>Sasuke sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es mejor que tome una ducha... ((y fría!))— dijo para sí.

Al salir del baño luego de unos treinata minutos ella estaba allí, en su cama.  
>Con el pantalón y el brasier puestos. Estaba dormida.<br>—Será mejor que la lleve a su casa.— ambos estaban en la mansión Uchiha.  
>—Mmmmnn... sa... su... ke...— decia entre sueños la joven. Le llamó la atención y se acercó a ella.<br>La ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna la iluminaba...  
>—((Parece un... ángel...))<strong>— <strong>volvió sacudir la cabeza y se aproximó para cubrirla con una sábana.  
>Inconcientemente ella levantó sus brazos y lo agarró del cuello.<p>

Su cabeza terminó entre sus pechos!

—((...!))— de su nariz surgió un líquido carmín, envió su mano a la cara —Sangre? Tsk!— con ese susurro Hinata despierta.  
>El pelinegro estaba cerca del rostro de la Hyuga, sobre su pecho.<br>Su rostro ya no tenía el rubor característico de una persona ebria.  
>—S-s-s-sasu... ke... kun?!— ella miró hacia abajo y encontró al Uchiha con el pecho al descubierto, ella en brasier, él estaba sobre ella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos; estaba sorprendido...<p>

Toda la cara de Hinata se volvió completamente roja y luego de ello se desmayó!

Gracias a eso se pudo liberar.  
>—Vaya vaya... ((Primero me limpiaré la nariz... luego me encargo de ella.))<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Los rayos de sol entraba por la ventana directo a los ojos de Hinata, los abre lentamente.  
>—... eh... aaah... qué?! auch! ((Mi cabeza! Duele mucho!))— ella se sienta en la cama —Esta habitación... es mi habitación...<br>Mira hacia abajo y cargaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. Ella estaba vestida completamente, ni los zapatos se habia quitado.  
>Llega a su mente la imagen de anoche. Ella se ruboriza.<br>—((S-sasuke... kun! N-no recuerdo lo de anoche!))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Era día de mercado para la Hyuga.  
>Ella miraba a todas partes.<p>

No quería encontrarse con cierta persona.

Caminando con la mirada baja chocó con alguien en particular.  
>—S-sasuke-kun!— ella se ruborizó.<br>—Hola...— el la contempló un instante, luego desvió la mirada. Ella también miro hacia un costado.—Y-yo... yo no... recuerdo... l-lo de... anoche... — susurra.  
>—Eso?— observa su cabello —Confundiste tu té con mi sake... Te afectó rápido y caíste dormida; te llevé a casa. Eso fue todo.<br>—E-en serio?—mira hacia arriba.  
>—Crees que te haría daño?! Crees que miento?<br>—No! Yo confío en tí, Sasuke-kun.— otra vez esa cálida sonrisa. Sasuke se percata de la funda de compras y la arrebata de la manos delicadas de la ojiperla —Q-qué crees que haces, Sasuke-kun?!  
>—Yo también estoy haciendo mercado.<br>—P-pero...  
>—Vamos!— comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konohagakure.<br>—E-esperame! Sasuke-kuuun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Continuará? No lo sé... No quiero lastimar a ninguno... o será que la continúo? AAGHH! *tira de su cabello con desesperación*_

_Creo que lo dejaré en sus manos!  
>Sí!<em>

_Cuando este fic llegue a los **15** comentario yo continuaré la historia... creo que eso me dará el tiempo suficiente como para planear una segunda parte... Siempre y cuando les haya gustado esta y tenga los **15** comentarios.  
>Sin esas dos condiciones lo dejaré como One Shoot!<br>_

_**Editado:** Sí... primero dije 25, pero creo que exageré... mejor 15. *aunque sé que tomará tiempo que tenga tantos D=*_

_**Abrazos y besos en papel! **...**RECICLADO!** -debemos proteger el medio ambiente- xD_


End file.
